Girl Next Door
by JazzGirl123
Summary: ADOPTED FROM STARBOLT7! Harry's bad summer starts with a big BANG when a certain someone moves in next door to him! Will this school crush turn into a cute romance? Not without a little drama, I mean, this IS teenage life. HHR Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Adopted fic from StarBolt7. I own nothing, not even the plot sadly. I am grateful and honored to rewrite this though. (Sorry, I downloaded the wrong chapter. I want to start from scratch so I don't feel like I'm just copying StarBolt7. **

Thirteen year old Harry Potter rolled his eyes as his pudgy uncle rambled on about how he hated the young teenager. It was times like this that he wished could stay at Hogwarts over the summer instead of going home to the Dursleys.

"I don't understand it boy; why do we have to keep you in our house if your damn godfather is alive?" Vernon complained. Harry sighed.

"Because he just broke out of prison and is still framed for being the reasons my parents are dead." He explained for what seemed like the tenth time.

"Why do I care?" Vernon snarled as he parked in the driveway. Harry glanced at Hedwig.

"Because you keep asking me?" He retorted. Vernon shot him a deathly glare.

"Don't you talk to back to me boy." He growled as they got out of the car.

"I wouldn't have to if you just shut up." Harry muttered. His uncle's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Why you-"

"Vernon."

Harry and Vernon looked behind them and saw Petunia glaring at her husband.

"Not in public." She warned. Vernon grunted.

"Get inside boy; we have something important to discuss." He said before taking his wife inside.

Harry glared at his retreating guardians as he took his trunk out, then Hedwig's cage. "This is going to be a long summer."

"Hey Potter." Dudley smiled wickedly as his smaller cousin entered. "Lemme give you a hand." Because he was expecting it, Harry dodged Dudley's fist and quickly ran upstairs to put his things away.

"Hurry up boy!" He heard his uncle yell as he placed his trunk on his bed.

"Oy, why don't you hurry up and _shut up_?" Harry muttered. "Wish me luck, Hedwig."

"Comb your hair," Was the first thing his uncle said to him when he walked downstairs.

"I _did_." Harry insisted as he glanced at his 'lovely' family. Petunia looked a bit nervous; Dudley looked like he was ready to play "Get Harry", and Vernon looked grumpy. Nothing new there.

"Sit down." Vernon barked. Harry mentally rolled his eyes as he sat on the ground in front of the couch across from them. That was one of the rules; don't touch anything, even when they told him to.

"Yes?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. Vernon gave him a dirty look, like whenever he dared to ask a question.

"Quiet!" He barked. "I'm thinking!"

_No wonder he looks like he's in pain. _Harry thought as his uncle scrunched up his face and Harry instantly saw the resemblance between him and Dudley.

"Listen boy, there's a new family moving in next door and we want to make a good impression….something _you _wouldn't understand." Vernon finally said. Harry felt his temper rising but calmed himself down by imagining himself hexing the Dursleys or them being chased by the basilisk.

"We already met them a few months ago and we have already concluded that they don't have a single trace of your freaky abnormality in their blood." Vernon continued.

_What does blood have to do with anything? _Harry thought.

"They also have a daughter your age and I do not want you to make _any _contact with her, or any of them! Understand?" Vernon said menacingly. Harry nodded.

"Yes sir. I swear not to interfere with this fantastic opportunity for you." He promised. Vernon grunted in satisfaction.

"They're coming over for dinner and I want you to stay upstairs and pretend you don't exist, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Now go to your room."

_Now go to Hell. _Harry thought as he headed to his small bedroom.

"What a fun summer." He muttered to Hedwig, absently glancing out the window. And what he saw almost made knock his owl's cage over.

"I can't believe it." He exclaimed as he stared at a _very _familiar face.

**Again, sorry for putting up the wrong first chapter. What do you think? It's pretty much the same thing; just….different. Please drop a review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Disclaimer: Did I do this last time? Well, I sadly do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Bloody hell, it's Hermione!" He exclaimed. Hedwig hooted and Harry's smile was wiped off his face.

"Dammit, I promised Uncle Vernon I wouldn't speak to them!" He reminded himself. "I can't believe this! My best friend is moving in next door and I can't even speak to her!" Harry kicked the wall angrily.

_Now it really is the worst summer ever. _He thought as he rubbed his sore foot.

Harry watched from his window as Hermione passed her trunk to her dad. He had a short brown hair and, from what Harry could he see, he was very athletic. A pretty, young woman walked out of the house and hugged Hermione. Harry assumed she was Hermione's mother. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Although she looked like she should be walking down a runway, she seemed more comfortable dressing in sweats and t-shirts. A small young girl suddenly appeared behind Mrs. Granger and she grabbed Hermione's arm, squealing something. Harry scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Oh, that must be Hermione's little sister!" Harry realized, vaguely remembering Hermione mentioning her in first year. **(In an interview with J.K. Rowling, she stated it was possible Hermione might have a Muggle sister)**

Hedwig hooted and Harry turned his attention back to the Grangers. They seemed to be making their way next door as the sun set.

"They're coming over already? Have I really been watching that long?" Harry asked himself. Hermione paused and looked up to his window just as he moved away. She shook her head, doubting she saw what she saw, and quickly walked ahead.

"Now what do I do Hedwig?" Harry complained to his snowy white owl. Hedwig hooted and gestured her head towards the door then the window.

"Should I go downstairs?" Harry asked, confused. Hedwig hooted twice. Harry took a deep breath.

"I'll take that as a yes. Wish me luck big time Hedwig." He said as he cracked open his bedroom door.

"…Welcome to Little Whinging!" Vernon was saying. "You've met my wife, Petunia…"

"Hello, pleasure to meet you." Petunia greeted, shaking Mrs. Granger's hand.

"Ah, and this is our son Dudley!" Vernon exclaimed. Dudley smiled sourly.

"Welcome to our home." He said. Harry watched in amusement from the stairway as Hermione hid her look of her disgust when he shook her hand.

"Thank you for inviting us." Mr. Granger said as Hermione wandered towards a different room.

"Come, sit!" Vernon said. Mrs. Granger caught sight of Harry.

"And who's this?" She asked, gesturing towards him. Vernon turned slightly purple but continued to smile.

"I'm Harry, their nephew." Harry greeted. "Thank you so much for coming over. Did you know my uncle worked as a director at Grunnings?" Mr. Granger smiled gently.

"Really? That sounds fascinating!" He exclaimed. "Could you elaborate?" Vernon laughed nervously.

"Ah, y-yes of course!" He exclaimed as Petunia showed Mrs. Granger around. Dudley walked in the room Hermione had walked into earlier. Hermione's little sister walked over to Harry.

"Hi, my name's Juliet. My parents _really _liked Greek gods and Shakespeare when they named me and my sister." She greeted. "I'm ten and I wanna go to my sister's school when I turn eleven!" Harry smiled.

"That's cool that your parents named you after what they liked. Juliet's a pretty name. It's almost as pretty as my aunt's flowers." He said loud enough for Petunia to hear. "Would you like to seem them Juliet?" The small girl smiled brightly.

"Sure!" She said excitedly. Harry led her to the garden outside and it was then he realized how similar she was to Hermione. Juliet had bushy hair like Hermione's but hers were more tamed, she had blue eyes like her mother, and she had this air of importance around her.

"Wow, these roses are gorgeous!" Juliet squealed. "They're almost like the ones my Romeo will give me one day!" Harry had to laugh at that.

"Would you like to help me take care of them?" He asked. Juliet gasped in delight.

"May I?" She said. "I just _love _flowers! My sister would rather curl up with a big boring book than play in the garden with me! No one wants to play with me at school." Juliet glanced at the flowers sadly. "My sister gets away from the loneliness by reading and studying but I like to plant flowers. But even _that_ gets lonely."

"I know how that feels." Harry admitted, thinking of his school life before Hogwarts. "But now we can be…..flower buddies." Juliet giggled.

"You know, most guys would rather pick on others than play with a little girl." She noted. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, well. I'm not like most guys and you're not so little." He teased. Juliet giggled again.

"My sister would like you." She blurted suddenly. Harry found himself blushing at the thought. Juliet herself turned pink from her sudden outburst.

"So….are we going to garden or not?" She said after a few awkward moments.

"Yeah, just let me get the tools." Harry said; grateful the awkward phase was over. "You stay here; I don't want you to get hurt." Juliet nodded and sat on the grass.

"Oh thank goodness I found you Juliet!" Hermione exclaimed as she plopped down next to her sister. "That big oaf, Dudley, keeps following me!"

Juliet snickered. "Ha, ha! Well, _I _found a really cute guy who likes to garden with me!" Hermione stuck her tongue out at the ten year old. "You would like him. Well, if you didn't like that boy from your school-"

"_Juliet_!" Hermione interrupted, utterly embarrassed.

"Now, vamoose! He's going to be back soon!" Juliet exclaimed, pushing her sister. Hermione groaned as she stood up.

"Alright! I'll hide from Dudley somewhere else!" She gave in, heading inside. "But I'll be back!"

"Can't wait!" Juliet said sarcastically. Just then, Harry returned with an armful of supplies.

"Can't wait for what?" He asked as he gently placed the tools down on the grass. Juliet shook her head.

"Nothing…..my sister was just telling me something. So, what should we start with?" She asked, gesturing towards the pile of tools. Harry handed her a pair of small pink gloves.

"You start with putting these gloves on. The dirt can get inside any cuts on your hands or arms and make you sick." He said as Juliet grabbed the gloves.

"Wow…..I didn't know that." She admitted, pulling the gloves on her hands. "Oof, I hate gloves! I can never get the second one on because of my gloved hand!" Harry smiled.

"Here, let me." He said, gently pulling the glove over her small hand.

"Your hands are so soft…wow, your eyes are really green! Why is there a scar on your forehead?" Juliet covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry! Sometimes I just notice these things and start talking, and talking!" Harry patted her head softly.

"It's okay. My best friend talk a lot when she gets nervous…or angry…..or upset. So I'm sort of used to talking." He said, thinking of Hermione. Juliet rolled her eyes.

"I try not to talk because my sister does that way too much! What's your best friend like?" She asked. "There, is this hole big enough to plant seeds?"

"That's perfect!" Harry said, dropping the sunflower seeds in the hole. "And my best friend is very smart. She's also…..quite pretty; but she would be utterly embarrassed if I ever told her that. She tends to ramble but I really don't mind. She and our other friend, Ron, quarrel much too often for my liking. There are some classmates who treat her differently because she's not like them and it used to bother her…but now she justs punches them in the nose. Would you hand me the watering can?"

"Here you go." Juliet said, handing him the plastic container. "I almost thought you were talking about my sister but that can't be, because she's not the punching type." Harry had to bit his tongue in order to prevent himself from laughing.

"Oh, so you would rather spend some time with some boy than hang out with me?" Hermione's voice called. Juliet turned around while Harry continued to tend the flowers.

"Oh, stop being so sensitive!" She snapped as Harry stood up, still not facing Hermione.

"Well, I've had to be tortured by the Dursleys for an hour now. Dad was just telling Mr. Dursley about your upcoming ballet recital. I think you should be in there for that." Hermione said sweetly. Juliet scowled as her mother called her name.

"Ooh, you got lucky!" She said. "He's really nice, and sweet, and he has a girlfriend!"

"I don't have a girlfriend Juliet, I have a best friend….who happens to be a girl." Harry said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you've been telling me all about her! And I don't even know her name!" Juliet complained. "You know what? Just tell my sister and she'll tell me later!" Juliet then stormed into the house as her mother called her again. Harry smiled as he turned around.

"Hermione." He said. The witch gasped.

"Harry!" She said.

"What did my cousin do to you my lovely Hermione?" Dudley suddenly asked, appearing by her side. "Come, my mother has made dinner. You're welcome too….Harry."

Harry gave Hermione a sympathetic look as Dudley led her inside. Oh, yes. This summer was going to be _quite _interesting.

**What do you think? Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it's only two chapters and I already have twenty-four reviews? Thanks for the reviews! **

**AN: I try to make the chapters long but I'm just the one thousand-two thousand word per chapter kind of author. I'll try my best though.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the fifth through sixth book would be way different. (For one, SIRIUS WOULDN'T DIE! And you know….the pairings.)**

Hermione was usually very calm and logical but right now, her mind was filled with nothing but hexes and curses to throw at Dudley Dursley.

"..I've always been best in class of course." Dudley bragged as Hermione quietly ate her dinner.

"That's my boy!" Vernon said proudly as Petunia struck up a conversation with Mrs. Granger.

"….and the school down the road is just brilliant! I'm sure Hermione and Juliet will love it there." Petunia said excitedly. "I can give you the pamphlet if you want." Mrs. Granger smiled politely.

"Oh, thank you but we've already enrolled Hermione and Juliet in their schools." She declined. Petunia looked disappointed.

"Yes…..yes, of course." She said as her husband chatted with Mr. Granger.

Hermione eyed her little sister jealously as she giggled at something Harry said. Those two were seated in the living room because they hadn't eaten much and excused themselves from dinner. Hermione was stuck with the Dursleys, and smack down next to Dudley to add to her misery.

"Excuse me, I'm not hungry." Hermione finally said. "Thank you for the meal though." Petunia smiled while Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked disapprovingly at their eldest daughter.

"That Hermione is always sneaking off to read her book." She heard her father say as she plopped down on the couch.

"I swear, I'm going to go insane if I have to deal with any more Dursleys!" She muttered. "I don't know how you do it Harry." The raven haired boy shrugged.

"Years and years of torture….I mean, practice." He joked. Hermione laughed while Juliet looked mischievous.

"Juliet, you okay?" Harry asked. Juliet shook her head and smiled.

"Of course! I was just wondering what school you went to, Harry. Maybe I can come and visit you! Not Hermione, she goes to a special boarding school for super smart people!" Juliet said. Harry raised an eyebrow while Hermione had to hide her chuckle.

"Uh, I go to….a special school for people who have lost their parents." He lied. "It's to help us understand life…..and stuff." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, how sad." She said. Juliet looked thoughtful.

"Hermione…..didn't the boy you have a crush on-?" She asked. Hermione blushed crimson red.

"_Juliet_!" She hissed. Harry smirked and Hermione mentally groaned; no doubt she was going to be teased all this year.

"You two can giggle and play in the garden but _I_ am going to doing something _useful_ and _read_." Hermione said, opening her hardcover. Harry and Juliet exchanged looks.

"Boring!" They exclaimed. Juliet snatched the book out of her sister's hands, much to her surprise.

"What…Hey, give it back Juliet!" Hermione exclaimed. Juliet giggled and ran towards the garden.

"Come and get me Hermione!" She taunted. The bushy haired witch glared at her and ran after her.

"Juliet, come on! We're guests here!" She hissed when she caught up to the younger girl.

"I just wanna play with you." Juliet said, sadness overcoming her. Hermione sighed.

"There are other ways to get my attention Juliet." She said. "Why don't I tell you a story instead?" Juliet smiled.

"Yay!" She squealed. Juliet ran and flopped down on the couch, Hermione shaking her head behind her.

"Harry, wanna listen to a story? Hermione always tells me stories about a magical castle for witches and wizards!" Juliet exclaimed. Harry glanced at Hermione and the look on her face told him that Juliet didn't know Hermione went to Hogwarts. Harry understood; if she knew, she'd probably try and be a witch too and it'd be like Petunia and Lily all over again.

"Um, sure." Harry agreed, sitting next to Hermione.

"Okay…once upon a time, there was a magical castle called Merlin's Academy. It was a special school for special people…..witches and wizards took the role of students and teachers. Ghosts flew through the halls, some friendlier than others. There were some students who did magic all their lives and some who had only just learned of it. They were called MuggleBorns." Hermione started. "There was one MuggleBorn that was quite intelligent and she focused on nothing but mastering the study of magic. Her name was….Emma. Emma felt lonely and always tried to make friends in class but they just pushed her away and called her a know-it-all. She tried to be brave but then she overheard a boy named…..Rupert tell his friend….Daniel that it was no wonder that Emma had no friends. That was when Emma broke and ran away to cry." Hermione looked a bit saddened and Juliet thought it was because she was trying to be convincing but Harry knew it was because she was remembering how it felt that first few months.

"Daniel seemed to be sorry for Emma and he wanted to follow her but Rupert felt awkward about it so they just forgot about her as the day went on. It was Halloween that night and there was a large feast going on. Everyone was enjoying themselves when suddenly; one of the professors burst through the doors, yelling that there was a troll loose in the school." Harry continued for her. "Everyone scattered to their dormitories but it was then that Daniel remembered Emma and he and Rupert went to warn her. They saw the troll and thinking quickly, they locked it in the girls' lavatory. Their celebration was cut short when somebody screamed and they realized with horror, that they had locked the troll in the bathroom with Emma!" Juliet gasped.

"Emma was terrified, and was too stunned to help Daniel and Rupert take down the troll. Once the troll was knocked unconscious, the teachers burst through the door and were outraged to find out three first year students took on a troll. Not wanting her heroes to get in trouble, Emma took the blame. After that, Emma became best friends with Daniel and eventually Rupert." Hermione finished. "The End…..for now." Juliet started to clap.

"Wow that was a really good story! But I feel like there could have been more romance!" She commented.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"How so?" Harry asked. Juliet rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"It was _so _obvious that Emma and Daniel liked each other! Why didn't you have them get together?" She complained. Hermione felt her face get warm and even Harry was turning pink.

"Uh….because they were only eleven and twelve?" Hermione said weakly.

"Mhm, alright." Juliet agreed. "BUT I want them to get together later on!" Harry chuckled nervously.

"Uh, maybe Juliet." He said.

"Hermione, Juliet. It's time to go." Mrs. Granger said, suddenly appearing at the doorway. Juliet looked sad.

"Aw, but I was having such a good time! Harry and Hermione were telling me a story!" She protested as her mother handed her the small pink sandals. Vernon and Petunia shot Harry a warning glare. He glared back and shook his head, letting the Dursleys calm down a little.

"Maybe you can visit another time. We need some sleep and tomorrow we'll finish unpacking. Maybe Harry could come over when it's not so chaotic." Mr. Granger looked less excited at his wife's suggestion than his daughter.

"Oh, pretty please Harry could you come over tomorrow?" Juliet begged. Mrs. Granger laughed.

"Unless he wants to help a couple of dentists unpack, he can't come tomorrow." She said. Harry shrugged.

"I don't mind but if you don't want me there I wouldn't be offended." He said. Mr. Granger raised his eyebrow; this boy was much different than his cousin.

_He doesn't seem like the sort to go to __St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. He seems more shy and caring but looks can be deceiving. I better keep an eye on him for my daughters' sake. Especially Hermione; I don't want her to fall for eh, a "bad boy". _He thought.

"Nonsense Harry! You've been so polite and nice to my daughters this evening. I think it's only fair that we get to know you as well." Mrs. Granger said. Harry smiled slightly.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger." He said.

"Ah, call me Valentina. 'Mrs. Granger' makes me feel old." Valentina said.

"Yes, well. Thank you for having us over." Mr. Granger said, starting to feel a bit awkward. Vernon and Petunia smiled and led the Grangers to the door while Dudley tried to smile flirtatiously at Hermione. She hastily put on her shoes and bolted out the door after her parents.

"Bye Harry, see you tomorrow!" Juliet said. To Harry's surprise, she was just as strong as her sister when it came to giving hugs. "And in my opinion, Emma and Daniel should have kissed because of the whole cliché 'boy saves girl' thing. Keep it in mind, will you?" Harry smiled awkwardly as she waved goodbye but felt his face get hot.

Once the door closed behind Juliet, Harry turned to the Dursleys to await his fate.

"Boy, you disobeyed my orders and intervened with tonight's dinner." Vernon started. "But considering how well things went, I suppose I won't beat you this time. Next time, you wont be so lucky understand?" Harry nodded and Vernon grunted in satisfaction before waddling upstairs.

"Do the dishes, will you boy!" Vernon yelled. Dudley smirked at his cousin before following his dad.

"Aunt Petunia, are you alright?" Harry asked, noticing his aunt studying him.

"You….are so much like Lily. Always causing trouble yet it's always for the greater good." Petunia said softly before shaking her head. "Go do the dishes like your uncle told you to." She glared at him half heartedly before walking upstairs. Harry sighed as he headed towards the kitchen.

"That was odd." He remarked. Then he dropped the dish rag. "Bloody hell, I have a 'date' with Hermione and her family tomorrow!"

Little did he know that two bushy haired girls were thinking the same thing.

**What do you think? I'm not very good at writing long, long chapters so I hope the chapters aren't too short. Like Harry and Hermione's "story"? Please drop a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Author's Note

Okay, school has started and I'm DROWNING in homework. It's like, they try to down us with introductions and The Code of Behavior which I pretty much memorized after many, many, years. (okay, so not THAT many but still)

Anyways, back to the _important _matters. JazzGirl123 has been discovered by her parents and she cannot write for a while. You know parents; they're all concerned about internet safety, which I totally get. So I'll write in private but you won't see me updating anytime soon. Until then. =(

I'll miss you and writing but even the most powerful kings must obey their parents...


End file.
